1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ophthalmic observation apparatus for observing an eye of an examinee.
2. Description of Related Art
There is an apparatus constructed to irradiate and scan a laser beam in two dimensions over an objective part to be observed such as a fundus and receives the beam reflected by the objective part by a photo-receiving element (a photo-detector) to produce an image of the objective part. The apparatus of this type includes an apparatus in which the photo-receiving element receives the beam reflected from the objective part through a pinhole placed in a conjugate relationship with respect to the objective part, thus producing a high-resolution image of the objective part. However, the light amount of the beam reflected by the objective part is small. If noise light (scattered light) besides the reflected beam is allowed to pass through the pinhole and is received by the photo-receiving element, the resolution of the objective part image would be reduced, which makes it difficult to observe the objective part.